


Freelin One shots

by EJC_nw11



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJC_nw11/pseuds/EJC_nw11
Summary: Just some one shots
Relationships: Freelin - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. Proposal

It was late afternoon when Freya had returned home from a day of ring shopping, with the help of Rebekah of course who was completely over the moon. As Freya was a terrible cook she had hired a chef to make their meal. Keelin was due off work at 6pm so she had a bit less than an hour to get everything set up. She sent a text to Keelin to come straight up to their room as Freya had left a dress for her to put on after her shower. The note on the dress said put me on after your shower and meet your girlfriend in the dining room. With a heart on the bottom. Freya headed to get showered and dressed before setting the table. Behind her seat she placed the ring box in the draw on the dresser. So it was hidden but easy to get to.

6.30 came round when she heard Keelin walk into the compound and head upstairs. 20 minutes later she came down and into the dining room to see Freya she stopped at the door admiring Freya. "Wow" Was all that came out of the women's mouths as they stared at each other. Freya reacted first by moving across towards her soon to be fiancée. She crashed her lips onto Keelins and kissed her passionately. "I love you." She said. Freya pulled Keelin towards the dinner table and pulled out the chair for her to sit down.

"What is all this?" Keelin asked confused.

"Dinner, I wanted to do something nice for you, I know it hasn't exactly been easy being with me and I do love you and I wanted to show you. I hired a chef for the meal as I am a horrible cook." Freya explained. They talked and ate whilst waiting for their meal, they talked during it as well. They talked about their days, of course Freya missing out the parts about buying a ring. 

The plates had been gone about half an hour when Keelin was talking about a patient of hers that day when Freya interrupted her saying. "Marry me?"

Keelin looked up and paused in shock before saying. "What?"

"I'm serious. It was actually the real reason for this dinner." Freya explained. She stood up to retrieve the box from behind, she then returned and walked around to stand next Keelin before continuing. "I don't understand how you fell for me especially considering how badly I treated you when we first met. But I love you more than I can ever put in words and I maybe a thousand years old but I only have this lifetime left and I want to spend it with you." Freya got down on one knee and opened up the box to show Keelin the ring. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and I would be the luckiest woman alive if you would be my wife."

Keelin was crying tears of happiness. She nodded her head violently and said. "Yes." Freya slipped the ring on and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Freya said. "So much." Freya leaned back into kiss Keelin, Keelin pulled Freya onto her lap without breaking the kiss. Freya trailed her fingers through her hair and Keelin wrapped her arms around her waist. Keelin stood up with Freya wrapping her legs around her love's waist. Keelin carried them both upstairs to their bedroom, she layed Freya down before slipping off her dress. She climbed back on top of her and leaned in to reconnect their lips Freya moaned as Keelin slipped her tongue in. "God you are so wet." Freya says into Keelin's mouth.

"That's what you do to me." Keelin said back moving her lips to trail kisses down Freya's neck. Keelin worked to relieve her fiancee's clothes before removing her own underwear and then she separated her legs and climbed in between. Keelin thrusted her hips into Freya's, Freya felt the clits rub together.

A few hours later they were lying next to each other breathing heavily. "Well that was....". Freya said.

"Yeah." Keelin interrupted. "I have never felt like this before." She said turning to face Freya which she mirrored.

"Neither have I." Grinned Freya. She leant in to kiss Keelin.


	2. Before and After

"What is it you feel about me Freya Mikaelson?" Keelin asked. After few beats she leans foreword and connects their lips. 

"I'd rather show you." Freya replied pulling back and grabbing Keelin's hand. She dumped their coffees in the bin and made their way back to the compound, before heading inside Keelin pushes Freya against the door immediately connecting their lips. Freya had just managed to pull Keelin up to her room whilst trying to ignore the fact that all she wanted to do was go down on her then and there but Hope was around and it wasn't appropriate. They quietly snuck upstairs to Freya's room, lucky no one caught them. As soon as they were inside and the door was locked Freya pulled Keelin's jacket and top whilst moving them to her bed. Keelin pulled Freya down on top of the bed as they reconnected their lips. Keelin moved her hands to the sides of Freya's thighs whilst she removed her top before pulling her back down. Moving her hands up to unclip Freya's bra pulling it off of her and moving her hands over Freya's erect nipples. Freya moaned into Keelin's mouth before pulling back. "Um it's been... a long time since I have done this. And when I say long I mean really long." Freya stumbled to explain. 

"Hey we don't need to do anything I already know how you feel about me." Keelin said.

"No no I do I just want our first time to be special." Freya said leaning back in. Keelin flipped them over so she was on top. Freya removed Keelin's bra before sitting up and wrapped her lips around one of Keelin's nipple. Keelin threw her head back and moaned. Freya moved to the other nipple giving it the same attention. 

"That was wow." Freya said breathlessly as she laid next to Keelin.

"Yeah. So I am guessing this isn't your first time with a woman?" Keelin asked turning her body to face Freya.

"Only once in the early 20th century." She replied grabbing Keelin's hand and kissing her knuckles. "Kinda hard when I spent a thousand years asleep."

"I'm sorry." Keelin said. "This is how you are still alive?" Freya nodded.


	3. Wedding

Authors note  
This is what I imagine their vows would be if we didn't hear Elijah's letter from Hayley.

No ones POV

Keelin watched as her bride walked down the alley in between her brothers. She was smiling. As she reached the end they held each other's hands and looked into each other's teary eyes. "Hey what happened to your dress?" Freya asked.

"Are you kidding me I wasn't taking any chances." Keelin replied.

"Dearly beloved, now, not to make this all about me, but we know how families work. Sometimes it's dinner, and sometimes it's daggers. Now, I don't know why it takes something as special as this to wake us up, to make us aware of the beauty in the moment, during the moment, or to be grateful for what we have, while we have it. Now, I, for one, am grateful for today, and I'm grateful for all of you. Keelin, when I first met you, I would have never predicted that you would become my sister. Now, you're strong and beautiful, and deserve nothing but the best in life. I am not sure why you think it is my sister but anyway." Kol started and everyone laughed including the brides. "Now I believe these two have prepared vows. Freya."

"I always thought I would be forever alone. Keelin I don't know why you picked me, I don't deserve you and I will spend the rest of my life earning your love. I love you Keelin, I know that I haven't always put you first but that ends today, I swear to you. I want to raise a family with you by my side, I may have only one life left and I want to spend it with you." Freya said with tears running down her face.

"Keelin." Kol said.

"You're amazing. You do deserve my love as I do yours. And I will spend my life proving that to you. When I lost my family I never thought that I would I find that again, a family who wants me even my werewolf side. You are my light Freya Mikaelson. I love you so very much and I can't wait to grow old by your side and have a family with you." Keelin said.

"Beautiful. Hope the rings please." Kol said. Hope turned around and picked the piece of tree. Kol took the rings and handed the first one to Freya.

"With this ring I promise to be your shoulder to cry on, your partner in crime, the mother of our children. In sickness and health. Always and Forever." Freya said and then slipped on Keelin's wedding band.

Kol handed Keelin the other band. "With this ring I promise to be your shoulder to cry on, your partner in crime, the mother of our children. In sickness and health. Always and Forever." Keelin said and then slipped on Freya's wedding band. 

"Now, by the power vested in me by a Franciscan monk in the 13th century, and by the Internet a few hours ago just to be on the safe side, I now pronounce you married. You may both kiss the bride." Kol announced and the two women leaned in and connected their lips. As the two separated they pulled Hope into a hug. And Freya kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Freya said to Keelin after releasing Hope.

"I love you too." Keelin said and she grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another kiss. After they pulled apart the family came up and gave them lots of hugs and kisses. "I have never been this happy before."

"Neither have I." Freya said. Freya interlocked their fingers as they walked back down the aisle. They all headed to where they would be having their meal. 

They all were in the middle of dinner when each of the family members, except Kol, wanted to do a speech. So Klaus went first. "When I first met Freya, I didn't trust her, she called it my crippling paranoia. But over time I came to trust her and form a sibling bond with her and although we did have our disagreements like all siblings do she deserves nothing but the best. So Keelin if you hurt her I will make your life a living hell."

Elijah went next. "When I met Keelin it was when Hayley and I were arguing with my sister about letting her go after using her to get the cure if it was ever needed. I never in a thousand years thought they would be together but clearly I was wrong. Freya when we first met you said Dahlia snuffed the light out of you I think Keelin has reignited it." Freya smiled and rested her head on Keelin's shoulder.

Next it was Rebekah. "I don't know Keelin as well as my brothers but these last 7 yrs Freya has always talked about her when we talked. She used to gush about how much she loves her, she would tell me everything, well not everything, and she even showed me the engagement ring she picked out, her smile could have brightened the world. Take care of her Keelin."

And finally went Hope. "Out of everyone here I have been here throughout their relationship, although I didn't always understand, my mom tried to explain it to me. I remember Aunt Freya used to teach me magic and then near the end Aunt Keelin would come in and they would head out together or upstairs to do stuff I didn't know of until later. They were always there for me along with my mum." Everybody laughed and the brides' faces turned red. "To Aunt Freya and Aunt Keelin." The two leaned into kiss each other as everyone gave around of applause.

After the meal it was time for their first dance. Keelin grabbed her hand and pulled me onto the makeshift dance floor, Freya put her arms around Keelin's neck as Keelin put her arms around her waist. They swayed gently and were soon joined by Kol and Davina, Klaus and Hope and Elijah and Rebekah.

After more dances and more champagne, everyone had started to make their way to the compound Keelin and Freya had found an envelope from Elijah and opened it, it was the deed to a lake house near New Orleans. Freya saw Elijah walk past and called out his name. "You're giving us the lake house." I said surprised.

"Yes I have no use for it." Elijah said as Freya gave him a hug.

"I love you brother, so glad you're back." She said.

"Me too." He responded before heading off.

"We could get a ride to the lake house spend the night together. No family, we could be as loud as we want." Keelin suggested smiling. 

"I would love that." Freya said. They worked there way to the compound and got changed and packed a small suitcase they got a taxi out to the lake house as it wasn't to far outside of New Orleans. Freya paid the taxi driver as Keelin grabbed their things. They headed to the front door hand in hand. Keelin put her arm out once she unlocked the door to stop Freya going in. Freya questioned it. "What?" Keelin picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold to which both of them chuckled. Keelin carried her through to the living room and laid her on the sofa.

"Stay there." Keelin whispered in Freya's lobe, sending a shiver down her spine, before headNeing to grab their bags and shut the door. Keelin came back and laid onto of her wife, she interlocked their fingers and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss heated up quickly and they were shedding each other's clothes, they both looked at each other in their underwear. "Let's get to the bedroom." Keelin said standing up.

"Uh huh." Freya said clearly distracted staring at her gorgeous wife's body. She licked her lips as they headed to the bedroom. Freya grabbed Keelin by the waist pulled her in for a kiss as they stumbled into the room. They discarded their bras and fell onto the big King size bed.

A few hours later.

The women were lying under a thin sheet, naked, both of them out of breath. "We were very loud." Freya said.

"Well it's a good thing I suggested to come here then." Keelin laughed.

"Yeah I don't think my siblings or niece would appreciate the noise." Freya said laughing. "I love you."

"I love you too." Keelin replied kissing in between Freya's breasts. "So next thing where should we go on our honeymoon?"

"I'll go anywhere you want to go, as long as it makes you happy. I would go back to Lebanon with you whilst you work saving lives." Freya said stroking Keelin's upper arm.

"You'd want do to that." Keelin said surprised.

"Yes I meant what I said and you are right you put aside your needs for me and I just want you to be happy so yes if going back there helping all those people makes you happy then yes I would love to go with you." Freya explained stroking Keelin's cheek.

"I did love it but I can still do good and help people here. And come home to you." Keelin answered. Freya leaned down and kissed Keelin passionately. 

When they pulled away Freya smiled and said. "Let's have a baby." Keelin looked surprised. "I love you and I want a better future with you, I look at Hope and she is so amazing and it makes me think that I want a child to call me Mom or Mama and for her or him to cry in her crib and be able to pick her or him up and to rock them back to sleep and I want to do with you by my side."


End file.
